Yujiro Hanma
Yujiro Hanma (範馬 勇次郎, Hanma Yujirō) is Baki Hanma's father and the primary antagonist of the Baki franchise. He is the son of Yuichiro Hanma, and also the strongest character in the series. Yujiro works as a highly-paid freelance mercenary and assassin for various governments and organizations. It is unknown how much people or organizations pay him to do his mercenary job but judging from his expensive taste, it is extremely high. He is often called "the Strongest Creature on Earth" (地上最強の生物, Chijō Saikyō No Seibutsu) or "the Ogre" (オーガ, Ōga). Personality Yujiro is a very cruel and arrogant man. He shows no mercy towards anybody, as he views mercy as a "weak" trait. Yujiro is also known to be emotionally manipulative - this can be seen in his relationships with his son and Emi Akezawa, for example. He seemingly lives only to fight and cause destruction to anything and everything he can. His whole life and mindset is dedicated to nothing but fighting and growing stronger with each person he defeats, sometimes killing them. He tends to kill people if pushed or enraged enough, and does not show care or remorse when doing so. He will also kill for pleasure or satisfaction when he feels like it. He has a deep resentment for those who are weak, and does not even think it's worth killing them. He desires for his son Baki to become strong like him, so he can enjoy a challenging fight with him, as if Baki is a toy to him. Yujiro is also very brutal, as shown when he ripped Ryu Kaioh's face off, and then slammed his skinless face onto the stone floor. Another example would be when he killed his own wife, Emi Akezawa, by rupturing her eardrums, and then breaking her spine. He is a very arrogant man, believing, (and knowing as well) that he is the strongest living creature on Earth, and he feels inclined to do whatever he wants, with no one being able to stop him. He views everyone else as being insects compared to him, and seeing them as "the weak". He has a mental framework that thinks that everything should be obtained with pure strength alone. He does not believe in using weapons, as his body is the ultimate weapon which proves to be more effective and deadly than any kind of other weapon or technology. Since his fight with Baki went viral, Yujiro is annoyed to find that he has gained unwanted fans, and has referenced several young children asking for his autograph since the fight. Yujiro does have a somewhat "soft" side. Offering Baki some soup as a sign of respect for his power after an eventual tie between him and his son; also trying to avoid telling Kaoru Hanayama the fact that he signed an autograph for a kid out of embarassment. He's also shown to, despite having killed her, posses some affection towards Emi as shown when he says to Hillary that he would protect whoever had close ties with his wife. He even fought for the weak in wars to be in his words a "role-model" for the weak. Because he was obliterating their oppressors, the weak started to see him as something sent from God. Miyamoto Musashi has stated that "there is a kindness" to Yujiro. Yujiro unabashedly interferes in Baki's affairs by creating destructive challenges for him to overcome and develop from. It should be noted that despite his oppressive and generally hands off parenting style with Baki, he does in fact want him to become stronger. His motives for this are a mixture of Yujiro's own parental projection of Baki following in his own image as a legendary fighter and the potential of creating a stronger opponent for himself for entertainment. He encourages Baki to have sex with Kozue which eventually triggers his transition into manhood and a drastic change in Baki's fighting maturity which is seen during his fight with Ryuukou Yanagi. It is common knowledge that Yujiro is the father of Baki Hanma and Jack Hanma, but he states in a conversation with Muhammad Ali who invited him into his home to meet his son that Yujiro has in fact fathered many children throughout the world who remain unknown to the plot. No one knows for sure how many half siblings Baki has in addition to Jack as there exists no record of the extent of Yujiro's bloodline. Knowing this and knowing Yujiro's other personality traits such as arrogance, cruelty and selfishness, as well as very little care for his children aside from Baki and Jack, it can be safely said that Yujiro has the mind of a psychopath. Beyond his philosophy and time spent training or fighting, Yujiro is fully capable of living in modern society. While not stated, it's shown that Yujiro has access to considerable resources most likely in the form of connections or favors from some of the most influential people in the world. Given his power and threat level, this is not surprising. Other resources also most likely include a vast personal fortune. This is very clear from the way Yujiro has demonstrated sophistication and his ability to carry himself in high society. Yujiro has sharp tastes and whenever attending places of refine or meant for the elite of society, he can blend right in by both dress and manner. Since Yujiro is the strongest in the world and sees himself as something of a king, this may be his way of trying to act in a way becoming of a king. He's also shown to be erudite, intelligent, and well-read in a wide variety of topics some of which are quite esoteric. It may be that compared to his youth, the current Yujiro has had the chance to calm his personality and temper his instincts. Perhaps as an extension of his manners and desire to project an image of sophistication, Yujiro can be good company to anyone who has earned his respect or consideration. In these instances he has no problem getting along with the people he has acknowledged. He accepted Baki's request for a quiet dinner together where, despite Baki's resentment towards him, Baki admitted he enjoyed the meal with Yujiro immensely. He's also gone out for drinks with Doppo Orochi, possibly because Doppo gave him an interesting fight in the past and managed to survive. He later complemented Motobe to Musashi by claiming Motobe fights for real and is ready to do anything to win while commenting on how Motobe was being rewarded for his hard work by finally being able to face Musashi where Motobe could use all of his skills and techniques. Appearance Yujiro is a built man standing 6'5 and weighing 300 pounds (195.58 cm and weighing 136 kg). Yujiro has red wavy hair, thick black eyebrows and red eyes. although Yujiro isn't as much overmuscular as some other characters and has a more athletic flame, his abnormal muscles take the shape of a demon when he gets serious in a fight. He is usually shown wearing his signature dark red shirt and pants in the anime and black shirt and pants in the manga, though he is also shown wearing a black shirt and pants in the third season of the anime. As a teenager, he wore a green soldier outfit and a green bandana. He later adopts a ponytail for a short while, eventually leading to his present hairstyle. Yujiro's appearance can be likened to that of an ogre or lion (as this was Keisuke Itagaki's intention). History 'Baki the Grappler' Underground Arena Saga Yujiro initially first appeared when he was mentioned by Strydum in early chapters of Grappler Baki as a form of foreshadowing. Yujiro made his first proper character appearance at the end of Baki's fight with Mount Toba in the Tokyo Underground Dome. Yujiro arrives, and effortlessly knocks out Baki. He is seen by Doppo Orochi, who declares the chairman set up a match between him and Yujiro. Tokugawa happily agrees, and the fight is scheduled the next day. Later that night, Strydum drives Yujiro to a local boxing gym, where Yujiro starts a fight with the reigning boxing champion there. Yujiro effortlessly defeats everyone at the gym, then leaves. Yujiro then later encounters Motobe Izou at a park, who is looking to settle personal business with Yujiro. Yujiro decides to fight on the grass, rather than concrete, and Motobe takes this as an act of fear by Yujiro; not wanting to fight on concrete. Yujiro states that he doesn't want anybody to interefere. Motobe shows improvement against Yujiro's speed compared to 8 years prior, but is still easily defeated by Yujiro. The next day, Doppo starts off the fight by jumping on top of Yujiro and putting him in a full-body headlock. Yujiro reacts by running and jumping off a wall, then slamming his back to the ground. Doppo dodges in time, and then delivers an axe kick at Yujiro, which Yujiro dodges. Yujiro tries to use Udonde technique against Doppo, while at the same time Doppo uses the maieta stance, which is also a defensive-based style. Yujiro attacks first, giving Doppo the benefit of the attack, punching Yujiro 5 times in the chest. Yujiro stands up, undamaged, and wildy punches at Doppo, while Doppo blocks. The fight continues, and Doppo uses Sangan, a fighting technique which allows the user to block all the opponents strikes by making the user's eyes mimic that of a chameleon's, therefore being able to see attacks from all directions, on Yujiro. Yujiro is unable to get past this defense, and Doppo then proceeds to continually punch at Yujiro. Doppo is sucessfully landing consecutive hits on Yujiro, until Baki arrives and is seen by Yujiro. Yujiro becomes enraged at the sight of Baki, causing him to unleash his demon back. With Yujiro's strength and speed now boosted, Doppo's punches no longer have effect on Yujiro. Yujiro grabs Doppo's hand, and nearly rips one of his fingers off. Strydum makes the remark to Baki that Doppo's attacks are meant for humans, with Yujiro being something inhumanely powerful. Yujiro then viciously attacks Doppo, with each hits cutting Doppo's body up. Suedo, who is in the audience, jumps into the ring to try to prove that karate can win, attempting to prove Strydams statement wrong, only to be instantly knocked out by Yujiro. Doppo attempts to try and pierce Yujiro's abs with his arms, only to be outdone by Yujiro's reflexes, and have his eardrums ruptured. Doppo falls to the ground for a few seconds, with everyone watching thinking he is done. Doppo stands back up to keep fighting, but Yujiro then suddenly rips out Doppo's right eye out of its socket. Yujiro finishes the match by delivering a punch directly to Doppo's heart, almost killing him. Abilities Yujiro is the strongest character in the series, with his strength being said to equal that of an entire army or more.Yujiro was able to defeat the American military forces by himself during the time of the Vietnam War; Yujiro was 16 at the time. Some of Yujiro's greatest feats of strength include, pushing back 100 riot police, completely stopping the tectonic activity of an earthquake by punching the ground, tapping craters in concrete walls, easily knocking out a giant elephant that not even tanks could damage, and cutting glass apart with his fingers,and crushing coal into dust. It is said that Yujiro's hits are equivalent to that of a nuclear impact, with even entire armies trying their best weapons to stop him, but to no effect. His body's muscles are so strong and durable to the point, that he is able to do things like breaking samurai swords and knives by gripping them, walking through bulletproof-glass walls, and shaking skyscrapers by merely making his muscles tense (it is implied that it is actually his body's aura). Another indication of his strength would also be his durability, (as durability and strength are in consistency with each other). Yujiro is durable enough to take a full impact hit from literally anything or anyone on Earth, without even flinching or being damaged whatsoever. He was shown to not be injured at all after falling from the top of a 50 story skyscraper. He has also never been shown once to actually have been hurt from any character who has hit him in the entire series until Kaku Kaoih, who used the power of his own punches against him, causing him to bleed, or when Baki activates his demon back to make him feels pain. Yujiro was shown to effortlessly overpower with just his fingers the likes of Oliva, who is strong enough to cause an interference in the GPS signal in cars all over the planet with a punch to the ground. His body is durable enough to tank things like bullets, fire, lightning strikes, blades, diseases of any kind, cannonballs, and even missiles, with none of these being able to even penetrate his skin or injure him at all. Yujiro was able to easily move at bullet-timer speeds when he was just 16. Yujiro was shown to catch a 45 lb arrow that required 200 kgs of force to successfully project, and caught before it could leave the bowstrings from 9 ft away. He is shown to move at warp-like speeds, that are imperceptible to other characters vision, almost as if teleporting. He is able to easily out-manuever any character in the series in terms of pure speed; with characters who are at mid - top tier level being able to traverse across hundreds of miles in a matter of hours on foot. He can strike with enough velocity that can break the sound barrier and rip through the air, causing extremley intense gusts of wind. When Yujiro flexes his latissimus dorsi muscles, his back takes the shape of a demon's face, thus increasing his strength and combat abilities. Yujiro is constantly advancing his strength, becoming stronger with each person he defeats everyday, essentially "devouring" them, as he himself tends to say, all the while his "demon back" is exposed. A genius fighter he is known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat. His repertoire apparently includes all of the well known fighting styles (such as karate, boxing, taekwondo, jujutsu, wrestling, street-fighting, and so on) as well as some more esoteric ones (such as the udonde or uzunde style, an actual system used in the Motobu-ryu of karate). Since the age of sixteen, he has been fighting on the battlefields using just his bare hands, when he fought against both American and Vietcong in the Vietnam War. Since then, it appears he has obtained respect from the American forces, even going so far as them declaring amity towards him with each new president. Yujiro also has a complete and full understanding of the human body and its anatomy, and essentially has complete medical knowledge on each organ and muscle and their respective function. It should be noted as well that, Yujiro has the extraordinary ability to instantly learn and master a fighting style perfectly, upon the first time seeing it. Techniques *Axe Kick - he is known for using that move. *Roll Kick *Udonde *Finger-Grab *Bite *Crotch Kick *Front Neck-Lock - used once against Roland Istaz. *Vietnam Whip *Defensive Shaori - used once against Kaioh Kaku. *Suplex *Aiki - used once against Pickle. *Pinch *Whip Strike *0.5 Second Unconscious *Dress Gallery 42090752 298304167421115 7568552615521288192 n.jpg|Yujiro's first appearance in the manga. Yujiro.jpg|Yujiro Hanma in the manga. Yujiro.png|Yujiro Hanma in the first season. Diane Neil and yujiro5.png|Yujiro and Diane in the anime. Diane Neil and yujiro.png Diane Neil and yuhiro3.png Baki new ova9.png|Yujiro Hanma in the OAD. Yujiro render 2018.png|Yujiro Hanma 3rd season render. Yujiro 2018 e e.png|Yujiro Hanma in the third season. Yujiro hanma2 2018 e e.png Yujiro younger anime e e.png|Yujiro Hanma in his younger years. Trivia *His appearance at debut was based on Matt Dillon. However, his appearance in later parts of the manga appears to take after Paul Stanley. *Yujiro is a secret unlockable character in the video game Garouden Breakblow: Fist or Twist. His hair is blue rather than red. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mixed martial arts users